


The Things You Learn from Your Mother by adiva_calandia [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female Bruce Wayne, Female-Centric, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Things You Learn from Your Mother by adiva_calandia read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: She's been trying to live up to Thomas Wayne's example for a long time. That doesn't mean she's forgotten Martha, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Learn from Your Mother by adiva_calandia [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things You Learn from Your Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373473) by [adiva_calandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiva_calandia/pseuds/adiva_calandia). 



[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373473) The Things You Learn from Your Mother by adiva_calandia  
fandom: Batman Begins  
Characters: Bryce Wayne, Martha Wayne  
Summary: She's been trying to live up to Thomas Wayne's example for a long time. That doesn't mean she's forgotten Martha, though.  
Warnings: Warning for parental death, clearly.  
Link: [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bBatman%20Begins%5d%20The%20Things%20You%20Learn%20from%20Your%20Mother.mp3)


End file.
